Give love A Second Chance
by lovestory2055
Summary: Katherine is pregnant with Stefan's child, but it is Damon who takes responsibility and marries Katherine. Together they face life, hoping that eventually they find love, instead of the pain they have given each other. Datherine and Stelena !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Katherine never believed her life was worthless, she just didn't have desire to fight it anymore. At the age of 29, married to an amazing man, she was anything but happy. Three years ago Damon Salvatore asked Katherine Gilbert to marry her, and that too out of pure love. But for Katherine that love always had translated as pity. You see Katherine was pregnant; but with Stefan Salvatore's child, Stefan had no idea that Katherine was indeed pregnant because he was in love with Elena Gilbert. But Damon being the gentlemen he was, and carrying the deep-rooted love he held for Katherine, it led him to ask her to marry him.

Katherine and Elena Gilbert were twin sisters born to Merinda and Grayson Gilbert. They had a younger brother named Jeremy, who was the heart of their small family. Katherine and Elena had always loved and supported each other, like any twin siblings would, but what got in the way was that Elena had was everything that Katherine wanted. Elena was the daughter to follow Grayson's footsteps and become a surgeon; Stefan Salvatore was the love of her life, which made everything in Elena's life allot more rosy. Katherine was the wild one; she dreamt of being a fashion designer and ever tried to gain Stefan's attention while she was at the Columbia design school, though failing time and time again.

She felt that everything for her was a battle, to tell a father who is a surgeon that his daughter dreamt different was allot more difficult then one would think, especially when she had gotten into med school with Elena. Stefan never had the slightest bit of interest in Katherine, expect for the one night when he had a fight with Elena, leading him to getting drunk and sleeping with Katherine. By the next day Stefan had kicked his senses and realised the mistake he made, leaving Katherine hopeless and pregnant.

Stefan and Damon Salvatore were born to Giuseppe and Maria Salvatore. Damon was the elder son, and the one who carried responsibility on his shoulders. For him ambition and work was everything, graduating as a Lawyer from Yale and working rigorously under his father so that one-day he could take over his Law firm. Stefan was always far more relaxed about his life, he still followed his family footsteps by graduating from Columbia law school instead and working alongside his brother. Stefan since high school had been in love with Elena Gilbert, and he knew that their careers were important to both of them so they delayed marriage until both were ready. Instead they moved in together.

Damon on the other hand was far less serious about relationships; he enjoyed casual dating and sex but avoided a serious relationship at any cost, all because of Katherine Gilbert. He was hopelessly in love with her, but she had always said no to him because she loved someone else. Damon knew in his heart knew who that someone else was, but he didn't bring it up to his lips. When he saw a very distraught Katherine, who told him of her situation his heart broke. He knew who the father was without asking her; and she refusing to tell him. He did what any man in love would do; take the opportunity. He asked her to marry him if she planed to keep the child; Katherine knew her parents would pity her raising a child on her own, so she accepted.

When Katherine and Damon announced their engagement contrary to Katherine's belief, everyone was beyond excited. Grayson was pleased with Katherine's choice, while Maria and Merinda rejoiced together. Giuseppe always felt a little closer to Katherine because of her free spirit, while Elena gushed and squealed about being the maid of honour. If only Elena knew about the child Katherine thought. Damon and Katherine had had the wedding rushed without leading to suspicion about the pregnancy.

All was going to plan, or at least they thought it was but Damon and Katherine had to discuss their relationship. What was it going to be? They both decided to raise this child as parents but what were they going to be for each other. Katherine had finally gathered her strength to have the conversation, which led both of them to decide to start this relationship as friends and if it went anywhere they would both let it.

Damon had known in his heart that if they spent enough time together, he would win Katherine's heart. The wedding had happened, and Damon and Katherine had gotten busy in their lives. They moved to Damon's Manhattan apartment, which looked over one of the most beautiful skylines in the world. They grew to become very close friends, and became allot more comfortable with sharing each other's space. Damon had even convinced Katherine to start sleeping in the same bed as him, so he could keep an eye on her at night if she needed anything. He loved being so close to her, to be able to give her all he had, and eventually to make her his own. Their life was growing and moving forward and Katherine was becoming much more comfortable with it. All this came to a crashing end when Katherine miscarried.

Katherine had miscarried before they even had a chance to tell their families; ending the only reason for this charade. Katherine was overfilled with sadness and grief, and Damon couldn't help her even if he tried. That distance they worked so hard to decrease had started to grow again. This time much further from where they initially started. Katherine asked him for a divorce for his sake, but he refused saying it was too early for their families to go through. The only escape Katherine got was in her designs; she started to creatively put her mind to work, which eventually led her to start her own label. She would fly back and forth between Paris quite allot, allowing her to pave a new path for her own life. Damon became seriously invested in his own firm, taking on more cases than he needed to. He could simply consume himself with so much work that he would forget that he was married to a woman who could never love him back. This went on for nearly three years, until Katherine decided it was long enough.

Damon had just returned that night to their apartment, it had been near 1 am but Katherine sat patiently at the kitchen table, waiting for him to step in at some point. He placed his bag down, and loosened his tie, slowly turning his face to see her sitting there at the kitchen table in the dark. "You scared me Katherine for a second, why aren't you asleep?" Katherine looked up at him, they had to have this conversation now, if they didn't they would continue to live their lives as miserably as they were. "We need to talk Damon, this has gone on long enough."

Damon immediately understood at what she was referring to, which made his heart beat a little faster. "Damon we both need a divorce, you know it and so do I. Its been three years Damon, and I am sure even they can all sense it by now that there is something clearly wrong between us. It won't come as a shock to them anymore; you deserve better than this. You were the best thing in my life when you came to my rescue, but you don't have to be the hero anymore. You deserve to find true love, someone hell better that I was ever to you. We need to end this now."

Damon just processed everything as she spoke, she had a point for sure, but Damon knew why he had let it reach three years. He was convinced that once she had had the time to grieve, he would try again, maybe she could fall in love with him, but he just became so unsure of what to do. Katherine's sadness had consumed her life that it became impossible for him to do anything, they only way she could deal with it was by letting her work consume her. "What if I don't want to let you go?" Katherine just stared back at him in disbelief, "what if you are the best thing I have? You didn't even try to make us work, you never even gave me a chance!." A screaming Damon demanded.

Katherine closed her eyes and let her tears escape, she knew he blamed her, and he was right. She pushed him way too far, for all the kindness he gave her this was not what he deserved. "You deserve much better Damon, what ever I could even give you was probably never enough." With that she walked from the table towards her room, forced to stop as Damon told her to. "You just don't see it Katherine, it's not what I deserve but what I want. I stayed clear out of your way because I knew the pain you were suffering. I knew losing my brother's child was devastating for you, but why are you punishing me for being his brother. Can you not except me for me."

Katherine was frozen; the words no one had uttered in this house till today were finally out in the open. He had known all along but sacrificed his pain to just be close to her. How much love could this man give. Katherine let the tears drop again but with her back facing him.

"You know what Katherine,! I am done too, I am done dealing with this crap, and yes I do deserve better, but more importantly I deserve what I want!" Without even giving a Katharine a heads up he violently turned Katherine by the shoulder and grasped her by the neck to dive his tongue into her mouth. It was the first time he had ever acted in a moment of passion, lust and rage with her. Katherine couldn't believe what was happening for the first time, she was lustfully kissing her husband just as much he was. Damon didn't want to waste any time of this precious moment so he dragged her to his room while shedding her clothing along the way. Damon wasn't sure if she would even kiss him back let alone be willing to have sex with him for the very first time. He was sure she would slap him away, he was just glad that in that moment he did what he did.

They didn't utter a word that night unless it was a moan; Katherine had never experienced anything remotely close to what her and Damon had been up to. They ravished in each other wouldn't part for even a second. Damon's rage was visible in the harsh and demanding way he behaved with her. Their kisses had left bruise mark trails on each other's bodies. They didn't want to stop until their exhaustion had become so critical that they collapsed into each other arms. Katherine's curls were sprawled over Damon's chest; he wanted to kill himself for not trying to do this earlier. He wasn't sure what Katherine's decision would be in the morning, but he knew one thing for sure, he was going to put up a fight, but not as a lawyer but as a husband.

**Only reviews will generate an update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note **

**A very special thankyou to all those readers that left such wonderful reviews, it has been very encouraging and I hope that you leave more and more each time. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 2 **

Damon's eyes were the first to open that morning, he was sure that he had slept way past his usually wake up time. Looking over his shoulder he saw the clock announce 11:00. He was shocked at how late he truly was, but the minute his eyes fell down onto the girl sleeping on his chest his memories calmed him down. She was just there peacefully sleeping, rising and falling on his breathing chest. Damon couldn't believe that last night had actually happened, he had managed to get Katherine here, inside his bed.

Slowly but steadily Katherine started to stir and wake up. Her body aching as she tried to move herself, then realising that she was on his chest. On Damon's chest. She looked up to find him looking down at her, they both didn't move for what felt much longer than a few seconds. Breaking the silence Damon gathered his courage and finally asked her, "are you ok?" Pausing and thinking how to phrase the next part, "I was way too harsh on you last night." Katherine understood what he meant; every push, kiss and thrust had anger laced all over it. He was angry with her and a part of her felt like she deserved it, but that's all there had to be. After all it had to be over soon didn't it?

"It doesn't matter Damon, I still stand where I stood last night. This has to be over soon enough, we both needed closure and that's what we got last night. That's all last night was, getting closure." Damon was shocked once again as he heard this, he was sure she wouldn't dare bring it up immediately, she should at least contemplate what more could last night mean.

He knew letting her go was out of all options, he wouldn't let that happen, not at all. Just as she was about to get up Damon grabbed her wrist and pinned her down to the bed. He slowly lifted himself and almost hovered over her. Looking into her eyes, as she looked up into his. "We are not done, you and me are not over because I love you and you already know that." He quickly dived his head and kissed her neck, slowly making his way up to her lips. Katherine realised something, she almost felt electrified every time he touched her, and he had that effect on her. But this time there was gentleness, and sweetness in his every kiss. It wasn't demanding or punishing, but a genuine display of affection that even she couldn't resist.

Katherine tried to release her hand but failed, she brought her other hand and tried lightly to push him away but failed once again. Giving up she just grabbed his neck and kissed him back with complete passion. "Why do you love me so much, even when I haven't given you a dam thing," Katherine tried between kisses and breaths to question him, ask him what was it in her that he cared about. Damon looked into her eyes, but went back to kissing her once again, "I don't care if you haven't given me anything, but I know you can if you try." Katherine closed her eyes, Damon was banking on their future while she on their present and past. She didn't understand how he could remain so hopeful.

She slowly crept her hands in his hair, "Damon, come on we have to stop." Damon looked into her eyes again, "tell me to then, and I will the second it escapes your lips." He resumed back to kissing her, but now his hands gently following the contours of her body. Katherine was set to say it but the minute his hands touched her with such care and gentleness she melted. She couldn't, not now, not yet. They once again reunited, but this time making love. Hours had gone by once again, neither willing to let go.

Katherine knew he didn't want to let go of her, but she had been expecting a call from Paris that she couldn't avoid. He was once again asleep, lying right next to her. She quickly and quietly got out his bed, gathering her clothing along the trail they were scattered and then managing her way back to her own room to shower.

She let the warm water wash her, hoping it may take away Damon's lingering scent on her whole body; it didn't. Stepping out she dressed herself, hoping quickly to grab a bit before the call, only that her phone started to ring before she even stepped out her room.

Her personal assistant Maya from Paris was waiting to get a chance to discuss her upcoming buyer meetings. Katherine slowly started take her mind of Damon and then quickly found her focus and tried discussing everything out. She took out her laptop and started taking notes on her next schedule in Paris. Her conversation went on for almost an hour. When it finally finished she was hungry, stepping outside her room only to be surprised at seeing a showered Damon cooking something in their kitchen.

His face turned to see her, and all she could see was his beautiful wet hair and icy blue eyes. It was as if she was seeing him for the first time. How did she miss those eyes she asked herself? He was the first to speak, "I thought we should at least eat lunch since we missed breakfast," he finished with a smirk. For the first time Katherine felt shy looking at him, what was happening to her?

"What you cooking?" Trying to look at him, "Pasta, I haven't cooked for us in a very long time." She knew he was a brilliant cook, he was so passionate about everything he set his heart on, and it was something he used to ultimately win, no matter what it was.

"So tell me when are you going to Paris next?" Damon asked hoping it wasn't too soon, "Actually I was on the phone with Maya, and I'll have to leave tomorrow." Katherine looked down, knowing right now he would be disappointed.

"That soon? Can't you delay it a little?" he wished that she says yes.

"I'm afraid not," she looked back up.

"Look Katherine, I know you've been looking for a way out of this, that too for a while. But you need to start spending that time trying with me instead of running away, I know you still love him but he has moved on and so should you." Katherine kept looking at his eyes, she could see the pain they held at the slightest mention of his brother, or at the idea that she may be in love with him.

"I am not in love with him, I left that thought along time ago." She looked down again, Damon had handed her plates.

"Is there someone else then?" Cringing at the thought itself Damon asked.

Katherine immediately looked back up at him, "No, there is no one at all," making sure he didn't think she was seeing someone else while being married.

"We may not be in love but we did get married, I chose to respect that if not anything else in our relationship."

It was Damon's turn to be stunned, he felt the guilt kick in. "Unfortunately I haven't been faithful if that's what you expected of me," he slowly and sadly said.

Katherine's heart sank at the words, she didn't even know why. She was guilty of so many things in their marriage but infidelity had never even crossed her mind. Her eyes were welling up as they stared down at her food. Then what was last night she thought? Why is he hell bent on trying if he already gave up? A part of her wanted to scratch the eyes out of the woman who slept with him, if not women. That's where she realised she did care.

All she could manage to say was, "who?" While her tears dropped into her food.

Damon saw the tears, a part of him was relieved that she cared enough; the other part of him was sorry and devastated that this was the way he had to convince her to give them another chance. Infidelity wasn't exactly the greatest selling point for a renewal of their marriage.

"Sage," he replied with a short answer.

Katherine closed her eyes again, in pain this time, letting more tears fall. Sage was Damon's 3rd year associate; she was an exceptionally good Lawyer and even better friend to Damon. It never even crossed her mind that they were having an affair. The only thing she could say utter was, "how long has it been going on for?" Managing to stay somewhat in control without being a further mess than she already was.

Damon knew he had no other way out but to tell her the truth, that was if they were to move forward, "we ended it a few months ago, it went on for nearly a year," whispering the last part.

That's it Katherine had heard enough, she abruptly left the table tearing up and rushing to her room. Closing the door and locking it, she brought out her bags and started to pack. Her tears wouldn't stop and neither could she let them. After what happened this morning she couldn't deal with such a shock of betrayal from the man that claimed to love her.

Within minutes she heard loud knocking on her door, "Katherine I know your upset, and I am guilty for this, which I will be ever sorry for you, but you had your chance to be upset about this and now you need to open the door."

Katherine couldn't believe at the audacity this man had, a few minutes was she needed according to him to be over the fact that her husband was fucking his co-worker for nearly a year. "Get lost Damon because now I am seriously done with you," screaming her lungs out at the door.

"Katherine I'm going to break down the door if you don't open up soon, and believe me I will because that's how angry I am." Katherine heard the anger in his voice and there was no doubt he could break the door, reluctantly she walked up to the door and let him in.

"What's all this? You aren't going anywhere yet," looking at the bags Damon said.

"What right do you have to demand anything from me? If anything you said it yourself, that's why we are done!" A screaming Katherine resuming to her packing.

"No I told you this is because we are anything but done. I don't want to have secrets with you! I love you dammit, how many time will I have to say that to you. I made a massive mistake, but it wasn't that I slept with Sage, it was that I didn't try to make things work with you soon enough."

Katherine's eyes started to water up again at the thought of Damon with her.

"Katherine, be honest, before last night would you have truly cared about this? You wanted to let me go because you said I deserve better? How much effort did you put in this relationship for me not to sleep with anyone else, huh? I slept with Sage out of desperation not out of love, had you been the wife or even the friend I started to fall in love with, I wouldn't have dared the thought of fucking her."

The words stung her deep, he was partially right. The reasons for why he slept with her were pretty accurate; her lack of presence in his life caused that distance. For Damon Stefan was everything to Katherine, maybe that pushed it further. Damon did try subtly to keep his presence in her life but knowing that Katherine loved Stefan, it did discourage him always. All his efforts at times felt wasted.

But that still didn't make it right for him to sleep with Sage she thought.

"I know you're hurt Katherine, I know I screwed up bad but we have a chance to make it work! I want us to work, I promise to never let you down again, I promise to give you more than you deserve but don't let go of this relationship. You wouldn't be hurt about this if you didn't care about me. Even you can't lie about that now." It was Damon's turn to tear up now; he was practically begging her with his hands.

Damon hadn't even noticed when he had taken Katherine in his arms, he didn't realise when she cried on his chest. When the moment hit him he realised they had been like that for long time. They were both empty and upset; there was only so much they could cry about.

Katherine managed to look up at Damon, "in just a few hours I have started to care again Damon, but if I am looking at more heart break then let me go now. My heart won't be able to take it anymore. If you sincerely want to try then I am ready to give us one last chance. If we make it we do, but if we hit a brick wall then I want an out." She breathed out the last part, secretly hoping that it never comes to that.

Damon slightly smiled hearing her calm voice, "I won't let us hit anymore brick walls, and we've hit them enough already. I promise." Damon knew it was early but he couldn't resist kissing her right there and then. She was a little surprised at his gesture, but she did secretly wish it. Maybe because she always believed that Damon only loved her and no one else, maybe she had taken him for granted all this time. She kissed him back trying to reassure herself that she was the only one in his life.

Damon pulled back knowing she wanted to continue, "we need to get some food into you, you haven't had anything since last night." Katherine lightly smiled at that. Pulling her out the door he took her back to the table. He reheated their meals and physically tried feeding Katherine.

"You know I can eat right?" Katherine smirked.

"Now now, no need to get snarky about it?" Damon couldn't help but smile at her smile.

They both for the first time smiled at each other's presence while having their meals. Something about it felt unusual but at the same time more natural and comfortable. They would both try to sneak in a glance at each other, hoping the other wasn't looking but quickly turning their gaze when the other was.

Damon couldn't help but notice more and more of how beautiful Katherine really was. She was naturally radiant, but now he was really noticing her every feature, her luscious curls, her coffee droplet eyes and those long eyelashes that she would occasionally bat.

It wasn't any different for Katherine either, she had been admiring every one of Damon's feature since morning, she was unsure how could she have missed any of that for such a long time.

Damon broke their romantic silence, "so I was thinking, since you're leaving tomorrow that I could ask you something before you leave?"

Katherine a little surprised by his question, "yeah, what?" Eating her meal as he began to ask, surprisingly she felt like she heard some nervousness as he asked.

"Well I was going to ask, if you are up for it?"

Katherine smiled, "will you spit it out?"

Damon mirrored her smile, somehow that melt her heart right there and then, "We have been married three years and I haven't taken my wife on a single date, so I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight with me?"

Katherine smiled again, "I would love to Damon."

Damon was relieved, lifting a small burden on his heart, "Ok so I have to leave for some work, I won't take too long today, its just I didn't even make it to the office this morning so I need to see a few things. I'll pick u up at 6:30?"

Katherine smiled again, "that's all fine, but how should I dress?"

Damon pecked her on the lips , which took Katherine by surprise, "What ever you wear will be perfect. Thought if you decide not to wear anything at all, that be fine too," smirking at the end. Katherine playfully slapped him, and then kissed him, realising it was the first time she initiated it.

Damon had to reluctantly break it apart, "I should get dressed and head out, ok so be ready at 6:30." And just like that he left to get changed, leaving Katherine with almost a butterfly stomach for this evening but anxiousness as he headed to work where Sage awaited.

**More reviews = Faster Updates **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Damon had gotten himself to his office with a lot of faces staring at him, him being late was never even a possibility and he knew the firm was almost having a heart attack because of it. Stepping into his office he saw Sage-finishing work on their last case.

"It's hardly ever possible for you to be late, what happened?" She asked hoping for a reasonable answer since she had been working relentlessly since morning.

"I had to take care of a few things, can you please send for Stefan I need to speak to him urgently."

Sage was sure that there was something concerning happening, "everything ok? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Sage please do as you're told, once I have it sorted with Stefan I'll speak to you about it."

She wasn't convinced but there wasn't much she was going to say either, she had to do as her boss told her.

Leaving for Stefan's office she saw him working alone and immediately notified him that his brother requested his presence. She just headed back to her own cubicle until she was asked to come back.

Stefan walked in seeing Damon looking out at the skyline from his office view; "you're never the one to be late? Everything ok?" Stefan asked.

Damon turned to greet him with his eyes, "I don't know, if my marriage nearly breaking apart this morning was a reasonable enough reason to be late?"

Stefan's eyes widened, he wasn't shocked because he knew their marriage wasn't exactly in the best shape since both of them were work obsessed.

"You said nearly, meaning that you're still fighting for it."

"I need your help Stefan, I screwed up and I need to fix an issue now before it actually brakes my marriage permanently."

Stefan wasn't confused at all, he knew about Damon's association with Sage, but he never guessed that he would actually cheat on Katherine knowing how much he truly loved her. It was sad that all those years Katherine never saw it, but when he found out that they were engaged he had been most happy for both of them.

"What do you need me to do?" He simply said knowing that his brother truly was crying out for help; this wasn't his cocky arrogant personality that came out during their settlements. This was his older brother genuinely lost and trying what ever was possible.

"I need you to take Sage as your associate from now on. I can trust myself but.."

"Katherine won't, I get it. When did you tell her?" Stefan said knowing what his brother was trying to explain to him.

Damon had shame in his eyes, "this morning."

"How the fuck did you let it get this bad? The two of you have stopped even coming over now, mum and dad are worried sick about this, and Elena don't get me started on her because she doesn't how her sister is surviving everyday."

Damon knew that all these people had real reasons to be worried about them, but what was he supposed to say that he believed his wife was in love with his brother all this time. Just saying that out loud to Stefan deserved a punch from him, especially since Stefan had made it so dam obvious that he only loved Elena.

"I fucked up Stefan, and I don't know how to clean the mess. I begged for a second chance and she is willing to give it to me, but if she's given it then I need to assure her that Sage won't be a problem anymore."

"I want to help you Damon more than anything, but seriously she is lawyer. Don't you think she'll come after you for transferring her with no grounds what so ever."

Damon knew this was coming so he had always prepared himself, "yeah about that."

He went over to his desk and used one of his keys to take out a file.

"This has enough dirt on it for her to permanently shut up and leave with no dignity, we're still offering her a job but it's under you instead of me. It's a pretty good deal from where I see it."

Stefan scanned though the file, each page making his eyes widen. "How in the world did you…"

"Trust me you don't want to know," Damon finished with a smirk.

"Do you think you'll win her back Damon?"

"I God dam hope so, we both know what happened and it's our responsibility to fix the mess we left behind. I won't let her runaway Stefan, all these years I found peace even in our silence but her absence would kill me. I love her too much to the point where its probably unhealthy."

Stefan knew that he meant every word of it, "if you acknowledged your mistake that's a huge start Damon, the rest will come with time. Do you think Katherine will tell Elena about this?"

Damon cringed at the thought, "having to deal with Katherine's wrath for the rest of my life is more than enough Stefan, the two of them together is a no way in hell that I will ever move on with her sister. I just pray that she doesn't and I think she won't, cause even Katherine knows that Elena will pull her out of this relationship. And I know for a fact that Katherine doesn't want that, at least not yet. There a pair of twisted twins when they want to be and the result can be quite ugly."

Stefan knew Damon was right, his mistake is a bloody huge one but knowing Elena, she would most definitely get them divorced by convincing Katherine very tactfully, the twisted twin thing was surely true when it came to convincing the other.

"Good thing you're a lawyer I suppose."

"It doesn't work in marriage Stefan, you think it does, that you can negotiate better and find middle ground easily. It's not true at all, you make regrettable decisions and too many sacrifice and compromises, and then maybe you see some fruit if you're lucky.

Stefan just quietly heard his brother's guilt killing him.

"I'll get this sorted out with Sage and let you know how it goes ok."

Damon nodded and Stefan started to walk towards the door. "Hey Stefan," Stefan turned, "good luck proposing to Elena."

Stefan smiled in surprise, "how did you know?"

"I say it's bout time isn't it? But when you see a transaction for a three hundred thousand dollar tiffany's ring, it's pretty much is set in stone then isn't it. Like quite literally in stone," Damon smiled at his brother's naivety.

"I was thinking about it but now I'm going to put it on pause for a while, you sort out things with Katherine first and then I'll propose. No point a marriage breaking and happening in the same family at the same time, for both them and us, right?"

Damon was thankful for Stefan's consideration, no matter how Katherine felt towards Stefan he could never bring himself to hate him, cause he knew that Stefan's mistake was something he could have easily done too and something he eventually did.

"Thanks Stefan, I'll let you know how things go."

"Damon take my suggestion and take a few months off from work, I'll take over your cases and we won't even have to touch this Sage thing for a while. You take your time and when your back we'll permanently fix this thing with Sage a better way."

Damon was actually found of his idea, "it's tempting but I can guess that you have something far more explosive in your mind to do with Sage."

"Brother the bitch will get a lesson she deserves and don't you worry I'll teach it to her, but in all honestly take some time off and be with Katherine. Or otherwise do this for me and sort your shit out so I can propose to my girl."

Damon laughed at his words, "you're serious, can you manage it all?"

Stefan knew he was doing the right thing, even he wasn't sure how he was planning to manage it all but he knew this was a start for them and he had to give them their best chance. "If I need any help you're a phone call away, I know she's headed of to Paris tomorrow, Elena told me. Go away with her and ill keep everything handled here."

Damon knew that he was telling him the right thing, "keep me in the loop everyday and borrow my secretary as well."

Stefan smiled in victory, "that wasn't so hard now was it?"

He walked over to his brother to hug him, "don't screw it up this time," he said.

"I won't brother, I won't."

**So Sorry for late update but had exams, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Damon gathered his valuables from the desk, and any important files and belongings that he thought he would need over the next few weeks. Scanning his table his eyes landed on the photo frame he had set up. Lifting it up he brought it to his face for a closer look, not noticing the smile that appeared on his face while he examined it. It was a photograph of Katherine that he took without her looking, he remembered taking it a few weeks after their wedding. She was looking out their bedroom window and probably felt at peace for the first time after they had gotten married. It was a time when they felt their relationship could have had a chance at being something real. Damon realised that it had been so long since he had even glanced at the photograph; she looked significantly younger at twenty-six, realising how much their distraught relationship had weighed down on her making her age.

Placing the frame into his bag he looked around for anything else that he might need, locking his drawers one last time he saw Sage walking towards him behind his glass doors.

"You're just leaving everything?" She was clearly pissed and unsure of what had happened.

"It's none of your business Sage, you know all the cases we were working on so keep Stefan up-to-date. I'm leaving you with a huge responsibility." Sighing on the inside because of the bullshit he had to cook up.

She wasn't convinced and neither did he expect her to be, "this isn't you Damon. What the hell are you thinking by just randomly disappearing? I need you hear at the office where you can do what you do best! Not fucking hide somewhere, doing God knows WHAT!" She finished almost screaming.

He gave her a stern look, "you're going to shut up and listen to me. Firstly I'm your boss and secondly you do what I say. So lets make this clear, you're working for Stefan during my absence and my absence is indefinite. And as for the fact that you need me here, well lets get that right BECAUSE YOU DON"T! I'm needed ELSEWHERE and you need to get that through your thick skull," he sneered at her.

She was shocked no doubt because she had never see that side of him unless he was dealing with an impatient or non-cooperative client, this Damon was different and she had figured out why.

"You're doing this for her, aren't you?" She hit him straight not knowing the consequences of her words.

He looked back up at her, "I don't have to answer to you Sage, before I say something that I regret just leave and get back to your job."

Sage's eyes welled up knowing well that Katherine was responsible for this, picking up what ever was left of her dignity she left the office.

Damon was pleased that she finally left but just at that moment he heard his phone buzz. Looking down at the text he realised it was Katherine.

_Pick me up from my studio instead, I realised I had a few things to collect before I leave._

Checking the time on his watch he saw that it was already six, leaving just enough time for him to reach her studio so that he could pick her up. Grabbing the bag of his things he left the office to get to his car in the basement. He swiftly drove off knowing this was his first ever date with Katherine, a smile appearing on his face at that statement.

Katherine was feeling quite nervous about her evening; it had been a very long time since she had been on a date and some how it made her feel like a teenage schoolgirl. She wore one of her own designs, a grey coloured frock with a laced bodice. Fitting her slender and toned body. Pairing it with her black pumps and finishing it off with smoking her eyes dark. She left her hair out; noticing that that's the way Damon liked it, thought she had realised that when Damon acted subconsciously. She felt physically ready for their evening but her anxiety was getting to her. Her colleagues were baffled by her behaviour, she was excited and smiling and everyone could tell that for the first time she appeared happy for reasons other than work. They all questioned her that who was she getting dressed up this evening for, probably assuming that even she was about to have an affair since they all knew her marriage was practically dead. Her workaholic behaviour probably gave that away. Only the closest to her did she tell that she was waiting for her husband, almost blushing when saying it and then realising that she meant it. No matter what but he was her husband.

She saw Damon's text that read he was waiting downstairs for her in the lobby, picking up her clutch and bags for tomorrow she walked out. Seeing each other the moment their eyes met Damon couldn't resist walking up to her and seizing her lips. She emulated a glimpse of the girl he fell in love with, and that made his heart soar.

"If it isn't obvious you look simply stunning this evening Mrs Salvatore."

Blushing at his words she made him lead the way to their car. Damon immediately grabbed her bags for her and placed them in the trunk.

For the evening Damon wanted to take her to this little restaurant located on the outskirts of the city. It was quiet and peaceful and most importantly perfectly located on a beautiful lakeside. He knew for a fact that Katherine hadn't been here before, and neither would have he until he crossed paths through a client. Their drive wasn't too long but it was filled with quietness; not silence though. For the first time their lack of conversation wasn't due to awkwardness but a sheer sense of nervousness. They both didn't want to screw this up.

"So Damon where exactly are we headed?" Katherine finally broke the silence.

He looked at her before taking his eyes back onto the road, "some place I hope you haven't been," finishing with a smile.

"Isn't this slightly weird? I mean you and me on a date after a monstrous morning like ours." Katherine saw his face change at the mention of their huge fight.

"It's as crazy as it gets, but your still here and I couldn't be more grateful for that." Placing his hand on hers for a few seconds, she smiled back in sympathy. She knew him well enough to know how well the guilt was slowly killing him. But the one thing she had to try and make peace with was her actions that led him to do what he did. Her absence and un-acknowledgement of their relationship was the reason they had a wedge dividing them. She was responsible for his actions just as much as he was. She never considered him her husband then what right did she have to ask him to behave like one. That thought severely depressed her after he left this morning, and it was something she would have to battle with for a very long time.

She squeezed his hand reassuring him that she wasn't headed anywhere yet, and that they had this one chance to give it their best.

"How's Elena been?" Damon asked.

"She's well but exhausted, nearly finishing her residency so I guess she looking forward to that."

"Have I ever been the point of conversation when you talk to her?" He asked curiously.

She laughed, "too many times and never in good light. According to her you're work obsessed, which you completely are, but you're a lousy husband too."

Damon cringing at the words, "so what does she prescribe?"

"Oh trust me you don't want to know, according to her we were finished a long time ago." Damon realised that that's exactly what she would say.

This time she put her hand on his, "don't worry, if I had to act on the things she said I would have done it ages ago." Giving him a small reassuring smile.

He was indeed grateful and probably should've given her more credit than he did, she could stand up in front of Elena for what she wanted.

"Though Damon I believe Stefan is the real root of the problem here."

Damon was curious as to why, "how come."

She smirked at him this time, "I think she's been waiting too long for a proposal, does your brother have any intensions of marrying my sister?" She humorously asking, knowing well that he did have plans but Elena was just getting impatient.

Damon laughed at that as well, "you're not supposed to know this but he bought a ring."

She squealed like a little schoolgirl, "did he tell you when he's doing it?"

Damon's smile turned flat, "yeah about that, he won't propose until you and me have sorted out our things." Katherine was quite puzzled, "how much does he know about how bad things between us are."

Damon's eyes back on the road, "too much I'm afraid."

Katherine nodded in understanding, "Elena can't wait that long Damon." Spoke a concerned Katherine.

Damon then turned his gaze towards her, "I know Katherine, and it just means that you and me will have to sort things out faster, for which I'm fortunate."

Katharine gave him an annoyed smile, "really Mr Salvatore? Blackmail is it now?"

He just gave her one look, " I call it bargaining." She playfully slapped him in return.

"We're here." Gazing outside Katherine saw the location for the first time it was really quite spectacular. A beautiful lake in front of them and a small restaurant looked upon it. It had a very rustic appeal but was covered in candle-lit fires.

"You really know how to impress a girl don't you?" Katherine realised that he was holding her by the waist as they walked up to the little restaurant.

"I want tonight to be special Katherine."

Reaching the entrance he said that he had reservations under Salvatore, and then they were made to follow until they reached a beautiful platform above the edge of the lake. They were seated at a quite a location, where the starry sky roofed them and water greeting them nearly at their feet. The fire candles up-close were far more intriguing and beautiful. Sitting opposite Damon, Katherine for the first time felt highly uneasy or anxious, she felt maybe it was the scene with the candle burning between them that raised the level of anxiety.

Damon immediately ordered a bottle of wine and requested that they would order their meals a little while later.

They start chatting about work, and mostly asking Katherine of what she would be doing while she's in Paris, thinking of a way to breaking it to her that he pretty much would be sticking with her.

"I had some big news." Damon randomly said in the middle of their conversation.

Katherine was naturally curious, "I hope it's not as big as the one you dropped this morning."

He nodded his head disapprovingly, "don't worry I don't plan to make you suffer like that again; ever."

She smiled, "good, then what is it?"

"I kind of am on a leave from my job indefinitely."

Katherine gulped the wine in her mouth, "umm.. ok, I'm lost why?" He just stared at her and somehow communicated his answer, "I'm guessing Stefan." She said.

He nodded and took a sip of his wine.

"What do you plan to do with your time?"

He reached out for her hand, "fix this. Regain everything between you and me." Their eyes settled on each other for a few minutes, she knew how much he was willing to give up to give this relationship another chance. He was willing to let go of the one thing that kept him alive the past three years, and just for her. It definitely meant the world to her.

Damon then squeezed her hand, "I want to be with you Katherine, if that means the next few months I will be stalking you everywhere you go then so it does."

She laughed at his words, "you're not being serious are you?"

Damon was being absolutely serious, "Oh no I am, I asked my secretary to book my seat for tomorrow's flight to with you to Paris."

Her eyes widened with surprise, "really? You're going with me?"

He saw a twinkle in her eyes that made him happy, it was the first time he saw that and for him that was priceless.

"I'm all yours, but I do expect you have some time off while we're in Paris?"

She smirked, "I'm sure I can make arrangements Damon."

Their evening went as perfect as any first date, parts felt like two love-struck teens while the others were a realisation of their distraught marriage, if thats what they would even call it. They drove back that night to their 'home' because for the first time in ages it felt like home, a place where both of them belonged.

Stepping inside Katherine placed the keys on the counter but immediately felt a hand on her waist. Turning she saw Damon's blue eyes boring into hers, a second of endearment which was then followed by long awaited kiss.

"I've waited all night to do this." Damon whispered slowly turning Katherine's body and moulding it into his, he raised the level of heat between them. Damon deepened the kiss while Katherine willingly let him, only till a few minutes passed did she back off radically.

"We can't Damon."

Damon was stunned by her sudden change of heart, "why?" Looking for an answer in her eyes.

"Damon I know we are willing to work on all of this but I'm not ready to have to sex with you again."

She said it straight out, she knew it would probably sting him deeply but she had to get it off her chest.

Damon blinked a few times and was quite unsure of what to make of the sudden decision Katherine made, he knew in his heart that she hadn't jumped on the band wagon of lets trust Damon blindly again.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and tried to tilt her head up so she could look straight at him, she didn't want to though.

"Did I hurt you last night?"

She groaned inwardly, "No, no Damon. Its about how you hurt me this morning. I want to move past it and I know we can, but I'm not ready to sleep with you. It's just going to take while for me to be ok with that, I'm sorry I just hope you understand."

She looked down once again, and once again Damon brought her eyes up to his, "I get it."

He waited a while as they were both standing still before he spoke again, "but I'm going to go out on a limb here and ask you something else instead."

She was curious as to what he wanted.

"I want you to sleep next to me from now on. Its not completely unusual, we did it before and we can do it again. I just need your presence around me Katherine, and until and unless you're ready I won't have sex with you."

This time she was the one to be stunned at his odd request, she wasn't entirely sure what to say but she knew if she wanted a second chance then she too had to earn it.

She slowly nodded her head.

"If that's what you want, then we'll do it." He cupped her cheeks and kissed her in victory, she kissed him back as well. It felt weird because for her she felt that she drew a line and then they negotiated their way around it, maybe that's how marriage was supposed to work she thought.

"You being a lawyer doesn't help Damon, you can't use it to lure me in."

He smirked back, "Oh please, my killer looks are more than enough to get you in my bed."

She poked him in the chest, "yeah, yeah we'll see how far they take you, I won't make it easy Damon." He laughed out loud.

"Don't worry, I don't want you to make it easy either. I deserve what I get."

She raised her eyebrows and then placed her arms around his neck, "I'm going to go change and then I'll see you in your room." She kissed him and then walked towards her room with Damon called out behind her.

"Its not my room anymore, it ours."

She turned to hear him say those lines and then she turned back to walk to hers while she felt a smile appear on her face.

Closing the door she closed her own eyes to quickly replay this beautiful night in her head, having relived it in a few seconds she smiled again. Changing into her black satin Pjs and tank top she brushed her teeth. She kept having a silent conversation with herself in the mirror about how things would feel tonight, the idea felt so foreign about sleeping next to your husband since she had hardly done it. Breathing out loud she headed to 'their' room as Damon put it.

Stepping inside the room she didn't see Damon, thinking that he was probably in en-suit bathroom. She got under the covers and nervously waited, she felt more and more awkward as the time went on. Her eyes were almost fighting a battle themselves because she felt so sleepy. Damon then appeared back into the room, shirtless as he usually slept with his black Pj bottoms. He smiled at a very sleepy Katherine and turned off the lights, their windows still illuminated the room quite well though. Getting inside the covers she realised his presence, without even thinking she snuggled up close to him while he put his arm around her waist, and her head on his shoulder. He felt like he was holding the most precious thing that belonged to him; his wife.

**Please be encouraging and leave behind a review that will make my day so much more special. **


End file.
